


Apex Legends One Shots

by Blind_Shot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Human Pathfinder (Apex Legends), Human Revenant (Apex Legends), M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: A place for my one-shots of the Legends.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Apex Legends One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you listen to that one song and you get an idea? I have that a lot.  
> Dancing With A Stranger by Sam Smith  
> Human!Revenant and Human!Pathfinder  
> While out on a contract, Revenant runs into a stranger.

_In and out. Maybe I’ll have a little bit of fun while I’m at it._

Revenant readjusted his sleeves so that they sat comfortably upon his wrists, playing with his cufflinks to make sure they were secured. He then reached up to his tie, pulling the knot taut and brushing away some stray debris that caught onto his vest. The entrance was grand, an arching marble base with flowers etched into the frame. There were human figures sculpted all around, reaching out as if trying to touch the many visitors entering, gracing them with their sheer presence. Tiny delicate lights were strung high above the guests, what little illumination the bulbs offered made them seem like fireflies on a late autumn night. The hustle and bustle of gowns, footfalls, and voices echoing off the window panes back into his eardrums, a parade of string instruments beckoning him closer. He noticed a few renowned musicians before someone caught his eye, a person in a prominent blue suit, yellow shirt, and a red tie. The individual was definitely making a statement as they were strolling up to him, waving as if they knew him for many years.

"Welcome to the party! It's great to meet new faces when the occasion arises." The man had such a large grin, it was almost contagious. Almost. Dimples adorned his cheeks, light freckles sprinkled on his features. His face was soft, expressions ever prominent as it seemed like his smile kept growing, teeth as white as pearls. His brunette hair was brushed to the side and back, bright hazel eyes with flecks of green sparkling as the night lights hit them just right. The man was beaming. Revenant huffed as the stranger kept talking, he merely nodded as he turned his attention to the crowd. _He wasn’t the target._

With an event this big, surely he can make it out of here unnoticed. The plan was to lure the target away from the crowd, down past the tables, into a small booth, and deal with them swiftly. Offer them a business proposition or something of the like. Coming to events like this offered him two things; a chance to finish his contract and to meet someone new. He was about to search for the individual when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, rather annoyed, and saw that it was the man trying to get his attention. 

“Would you like to dance?” The stranger held his hand out, his other hand behind his back, nervous as the hitman stared at the proposal with eyebrows raised. Interesting. This was a first for him. He was here for a job, but he didn’t want to pass up the chance to entertain himself.

He grunted before taking the offered hand, a nice hold that he wasn’t used to. More often than not, his partners’ hands would be all cold or sweaty to the touch, but his? Warm and inviting to the point he was questioning if he ever wanted to let go. He felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as the stranger grinned and whisked him away to the dance floor.

People always suspected him to lead all the time, with the way he acted and carried himself. No one bothered to ask what he wanted. Maybe for once in his life, he'd like to follow, take a step back and have someone else take charge. Unfortunately, that only happened to him once and it didn’t end well. But this man? They were the one who started to lead. The stranger was an astonishingly good dancer and had great rhythm, Revenant finding himself enjoying the evening. He hadn't even realized that their part of the dance floor was cleared off for them to float upon. 

Their dancing was a conversation, not some one-way discussion, and he was living for it. When someone did something extravagant, the action was returned fairly quickly. It was surprising when the stranger dipped him deeply, the tips of his hair almost kissing the ground. When he was pulled back up, he raised an eyebrow at the move, the man snickering as Revenant shook his head. He was quick to repay the favor, the other coming up breathless as they weren't expecting him to dip them so low. He chuckled at their stunned expression.

"Well, that was exciting." The stranger panted, arms still wrapped around the hitman. Revenant's eyes studied the man, taking deep breaths as he recovered from their venture. Their hair was slightly out of place, eyes as wide as saucers as they stared back at him. The two pulled back and bowed to each other before turning to the mass they had managed to assemble. The crowd roared with applause.

"You're not half bad." Revenant praised. The stranger laughed and the hitman couldn't help but feel his lips curl at the corners. His laughter was rich and genuine, sweet like decadent honey. 

"Would you like to do it again someday?" They tilted their head and he could see the hope twinkling in their eyes. Revenant smirked.

"I would be lying if I said no."

"Wonderful! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Pathfinder." He placed his hand out. Revenant cocked his head to the side and let out a snicker, curious by the name choice but supposes he’s heard worse. He settled his hand into the hold and played along, firmly shaking the other’s hand.

"Revenant."


End file.
